


Cute Cats and Tiny Bugs

by Sianilya



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, but not really canon plot, canon world, it's supposed to be a slowburn but I only just started, let's see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sianilya/pseuds/Sianilya
Summary: Adrien is ECSTATIC to find a tiny ladybug soulmark under his ring, but Marinette is nothing but conflicted when she finds a black cat hiding behind her earrings. The message is clear: they're soulmates. But is love ever really that easy? And what does that mean for their identities?Based on buggachat's amazing comic on tumblr: https://buggachat.tumblr.com/post/176532373470/when-youre-not-allowed-to-know-your-soulmatesBecause I'm a sucker for soulmate AU's





	1. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the inspiration for this fic: https://buggachat.tumblr.com/post/176532373470/when-youre-not-allowed-to-know-your-soulmates
> 
> I changed it a bit, in my world soulmarks only appear as you become close to your soulmate. They're more of a confirmation then a promise. I think this way people can still get crushes and flirt and be stupid like in the real world. Leaves room for a lot of confusion, which is perfect fic material, don't you agree?
> 
> Also, the story starts somewhere in the middle of Season 1. Many key canon elements will be different because... soulmates.

For someone who was supposed to be the beacon of good luck, Marinette sure found herself in some rather unlucky situations every now and then. For example: developing a rash on her left ear lobe right under her precious new Miraculous earrings seemed like a really unnecessary problem.

A rash? Because of the Miraculous? What was she supposed to _do_ about that? She couldn’t exactly get rid of the culprit, and that made her worry that it would only grow worse. What if it got really bad and people started to notice? What if her parents decided to take her to a doctor to get it checked, and then took the earrings away from her? How was she supposed to be Ladybug then? It seemed unfair that such a small, unlikely, _ridiculous_ problem could cause such serious consequences.

Granted, it didn’t really _look_ like a rash. For starters, it was black - just a tiny blackish dot, slightly swollen, right beside the hole in her ear. But it was itching, and exactly on the skin that was always under the earrings. It was new, and Tikki promised her that taking them off for a few minutes would be okay, even if Tikki herself would have to retreat into them. The right earlobe seemed fine, but there was definitely something wrong with the left.

As Marinette stared at the tiny dot’s reflection in the mirror, she couldn’t help but wonder about the other possibility for a mysterious new blemish. But it shouldn’t be possible - soulmate marks only appeared after knowing the person for a while and growing close to them. And while Marinette had certainly been head over heels for her classmate Adrien for a long time, and hoped with all her heart that one day she’d get his mark, she also had to admit that they weren’t exactly _close_. Blame her nervous and awkward self for that.

Besides, black wasn’t really his color, you know? She daydreamed constantly about what getting his soulmark would be like, and it never started with an annoying, itchy black dot on her earlobe. This had to be something else.

Could miraculouses even _cause_ allergic reactions? Weren’t they magic? Maybe this was a “magical” rash, which would explain the odd color. Maybe some residual dark energy from the last akuma battle. Or maybe… maybe the earrings and herself weren’t as good a fit as Tikki always insisted?...

She took a deep breath and moved her gaze from the mirror back to the table, where the earrings were sitting. There was no point in wallowing in theories when she didn’t have all the information. It was, after all, just an itchy black dot. As far as she knew, it could mean absolutely nothing and be gone by the next day. And if not, Tikki would know what to do.

Marinette took her precious Miraculous and - rather ceremoniously - put them back on. The left one was a bit uncomfortable to wear, after her skin had had a while to breathe, but it was bearable.

In a pink ball of light, Tikki appeared before her. Taking in a long breath as she came back from her quick slumber, she opened her eyes and smiled.

“Hi, Marinette!” the kwami flew and hugged the girl’s cheek.

Marinette giggled. “Hey, Tikki.”

“So? What did you see?”

A sigh.

“I’m not sure. It really is swollen and it itches like it has with other earrings before, but… It’s also black. It’s not like a normal allergy.”

Tikki tilted her head to the side, confusion in her eyes. “Well, it shouldn't be. The miraculouses aren’t jewelry, I don’t think anyone has ever been allergic to them before...”

A gulp. Marinette did not like the uncertainty.

“You know....” Tikki suggested, a smirk forming in the corner of her mouth, “this might not have anything to do with the Miraculous at all!”

Marinette frowned.

“Don’t be silly, Tikki. It’s right under one of the earrings and it itches like crazy. It’s an allergy.”

“You wouldn’t be the first person to get an itchy soulmark” the kwami pointed.

“Yeah, but that’s not usually a good sign, is it?”

“No...” she agreed, “But that doesn’t mean it can’t be a soulmark.”

Marinette threw herself on the floor and covered her face with the nearest pillow. She knew it wasn’t a soulmark. But she also didn’t feel like arguing about it.

What she _did_ need was a solution.

She grumbled under the pillow for a while and Tikki let her take her time. She knew the girl wouldn’t be saying actual words, but instead just making annoyed noises while trying to think. The “magical rash” idea was starting to take root.

In truth, Marinette had overcome her insecurities in the last few months and, most of the time, believed Tikki’s reassurance that she was chosen for a reason. Being Ladybug brought a confidence from inside that she never knew she had, a confidence that was now blooming into her civilian life as well. But there’s only so much a person’s self-confidence can grow in a few months, and every now and then she would doubt that she was the right person for the job. Maybe the earrings were starting to leak out the truth that Tikki refused to see: that Marinette shouldn’t be Ladybug, that they weren’t a good fit and that this was all a mistake.

Eventually, the pillow was moved to lay on Marinette’s stomach, being hugged tightly, and she said:

“Maybe they don’t like me.”

Tikki didn’t understand. “Who?”

“The earrings.”

“What?!”

Marinette sighed. “I know you believe me to be the right choice, Tikki, but isn’t it possible that you’re wrong? Maybe the Miraculous is trying to tell us something.”

Tikki flew in to lay down on Marinette’s forehead, tapping her right between the eyebrows to try and comfort her. “I _am_ the Miraculous, Marinette. If you were the wrong choice for Ladybug, I would know. I would _feel_. There were people who tried to be my wielders, and thought they were chosen when they weren’t, and I always knew. I couldn’t connect to them even if I tried. But connecting to you was natural.” Her tone became a little scolding when she said, “You know this. You shouldn’t doubt yourself.”

The girl gave her kwami a soft smile. “Yeah. I know.” The smile faded. “But that doesn’t help with my problem.”

Tikki closed her eyes and laid her head on Marinette’s face. “That’s because it’s not a problem.” Her voice nearly singing, “it’s just your soulmark!”

“But, Tikki! It- it can’t-”, Marinette huffed, “... it can’t be. Me and Adrien, we’re not… we’re not there yet. I barely ever talk to him.”

“Maybe you’ve done more progress with him then you realize.”

Marinette hummed. That didn’t sound very plausible.

“Or maybe...”, the kwami had a devious tone to her usually sweet voice. “Maybe it’s someone else!”

Marinette sat up so fast that she sent Tikki flying off across the room. The tiny kwami rolled in the air a few times before she could catch herself and zoom steadily back towards her wielder’s shocked face. Marinette barely managed to let out an apology in the midst of the emotions revolving around _that_ idea.

Bad emotions. All bad. She did not like the idea one bit.

“I don’t think it could _be_ anyone else, Tikki”, Marinette said while staring to nowhere in particular. “Like… I know, I’ve always known that my soulmate could be someone else. I know… that I’m young. That it’s my first crush. I… know that.”

She knew those things in her mind, yes, but her heart told her a much different story. Not that it mattered, she thought. A teenage girl’s heart can play tricks on itself. Marinette preferred to try and be smart about these things. When possible. Which was rare.

“But right _now_ , I don’t know who else it could be. I love Adrien. I’m not really close to him. I haven’t recently gotten close to anyone else. I shouldn’t be _getting_ a mark.”

Those statements sounded pretty solid to Marinette, but Tikki didn’t look convinced.

“You know… I can think of a guy you’ve been getting pretty close to, lately.” her voice implying that, whoever this guy was, she very much approved.

But Marinette wasn’t sure what she was talking about. For the first second. Then that second ended, and it hit her like a truck.

Her eyes blew wide.

“Chat _Noir_ ?! You’re talking about _Chat Noir_?!” That was insane!

Tikki shrugged. “Sure, why not?”

“B- because...” she couldn’t find the right words. “We don’t even _know_ each other!”

“Sure you do” the kwami said, like it was simple.

“I don’t know his name!”, she continued. “I don’t know his _face_. I don’t know anything about him!”

“But you connect to him, don’t you?”

Marinette wasn’t sure what to say. Chat Noir? Her _soulmate_? That didn’t make any sense!

They were superheroes. They fought together. They were there to do a job. Soulmates… those met at parks, during sunset, after accidentally bumping into eachother and staring into eachother’s eyes for a bit too long. However, the first time she met Chat, she had sent him flying through Paris like a potato bag. And she had sent him flying like a potato bag many times since then. Because that’s kind of what they did.

To be was fair, the first time she met Adrien hadn’t gone all that better either. But it _changed_ , soon after. With Chat, the dynamic had never changed. It had only… grown.

Closer. They had grown closer.

The answer to Tikki’s question was obvious.

“Yes, I do. We connect.”

“So...” Tikki left the conclusion in the air.

And Marinette allowed the conclusion to hang right there in the air, far away from her, where it belonged.

“Yeah. I get what you mean”, she offered. “But… I don’t know.”

“It would explain why it itches”, Tikki continued. “It would be because you’re in love with another boy while getting close to your soulmate. It happens. And black? For Chat Noir? It makes complete sense.”

Marinette shook her head.

“If it’s a soulmark, it’s not done yet. The black might be the smallest part of it.” Marinette still wanted to believe it _wasn’t_ a mark, but if she could counterargument what Tikki was saying, she certainly would. Even if it wasn’t the strongest argument ever. “And I… I love Adrien! I love Chat too, a lot, and we work really well together, but… I’m in love with Adrien! It can’t be someone else!”

Her voice was a lot smaller as she finished, “... Can it?”

All Tikki did was shrug. Her soft, sympathetic smile said it all. She understood that the idea of anyone other then Adrien Agreste being “the one” made the poor girl very uncomfortable and confused. And Tikki knew when to stop pushing a subject. Offering an apologetic look, she said “You know, if it’s just a rash, an ointment or a cream should help. We can try that, and wait a couple of days. We’ll worry only if it doesn’t work after that.”

The relief was clear on Marinette’s face. “Yeah. I think I have something in my bathroom that could help. Shouldn’t be too hard to treat, right?”

“Right!”

The kwami sounded really positive and it gave Marinette some reassurance. She was right: they didn’t need to worry yet. Give it a couple of days, first. It could just go away.

The cream was easy to find and actually smelled very nice. Marinette loosened the earring a bit to get under it, but fortunately didn’t have to take it off. The relief to the itch and swelling was almost immediate, which made Marinette very hopeful. It really looked like this would be nothing, after all.

She went to sleep barely feeling her earlobe at all.

The next morning, as she got ready for the day, she noticed that the swelling was almost gone, but still somewhat present, and decided to apply her cream again. With a quick farewell to Tikki, she took off the earrings to be more thorough this time, and got some cream on the tip of her finger to apply.

Then she looked at herself in the mirror, and her finger dropped down.

On her left earlobe, surrounded by slightly red and sensitive skin, was the unmistakable face of a black cat with green eyes staring right back at her.

 

* * *

 

For someone who was supposed to be the beacon of bad luck, Adrien sure found himself in some rather blessed situations every now and then.

Not that it looked like it would be the case, today. In fact, the day promised to be quite stressful. Lots of photoshoots and no school (so no friends) because it was a Saturday. But the worst part was that he wasn’t sure what he’d do with his ring.

This was the first time since becoming Chat Noir that his modelling career would force him to take off everything and anything he chose to wear. They were even putting a pink wig on him. He was going to be turned into an absolute cupcake and he knew that the ring would have to go.

Problem is, go _where_?

What do you do with a Miraculous when you have to be away from it all afternoon, and you have no one to trust it with? When Hawkmoth can attack at any time and you have to be ready for it?

Plagg was no help either. He said that his most realistic and amazing dreams about Camembert happened when he slumbered in the ring. He was excited to get “a day off, just me and cheese!"

"Not real cheese", Adrien pointed out. But it didn't matter. Plagg wasn't worried about this ordeal.

Adrien didn’t know what to do.

So he kind of didn’t do anything.

Sure, he held onto his ring as long as possible, but eventually he found himself alone in the dressing room, his bubblegum pink and pastel purple outfit carefully folded in front of him, waiting. And outside, very impatiently, his make-up artist also waited; she had a lot of work to do and not enough time to do it in.

He sighed.

“This is it, Plagg. I’m putting you in the drawer with my clothes. I’ll come back running if anything happens.”

Plagg waved him off. “You worry too much kid. Nothing’s gonna happen. You’ll embarrass yourself in front of thousands of people; I’ll swim in dream Camembert; and then tonight we’ll go meet Ladybug like nothing happened.”

“I actually like the pink outfit...” Adrien grumbled. But he knew that, despite the rash tone, Plagg was actually trying to comfort him.

“I’m sure you do” Plagg said.

“What do you think Ladybug wants to discuss?” Adrien said suddenly, changing the subject. The scheduled meeting with his lady tonight was one more thing he was stressed about. He was excited to see her, of course, but not knowing why she set it up was making him nervous. She seemed serious.

“We’ll find out when we get there” Plagg said, simply.

“I’m serious, Plagg. She seemed worried about something. She doesn’t want to just ‘hang out’.”

Plagg snickered. “You two have _never_ just ‘hanged out’.”

“Exactly!” Adrien huffed. “I only ever see her when there’s an akuma attack. She never wanted anything besides that.” His voice lowered in volume a bit. “Do you think she’s mad?”

“I don’t know” Plagg said, mindlessly unfolding the outfit on the table.

Adrien pressed on.

“The last battle we had, Dark Cupid got me hypnotized. It wasn’t the first time either. I tried to hurt Ladybug.” he took in a deep breath. “Maybe she’s gonna ask me to give my Miraculous to someone else.”

That got Plagg’s attention right away.

“What?!”

“I wouldn’t blame her.” he continued. “She had to fight me off a lot these last few months. She needs a partner who’s at her side always.”

“You _are_.” Plagg’s tone was very serious all of a sudden, his face into a frown. “Those things happened while you were protecting her. She can’t cure the akuma if she’s under their control. That’s why she needs you. And-”

He zoomed right into Adrien’s face and poked him on the nose.

“Who I get as my kitty is not _her_ choice. I don’t care what she thinks. I don’t care what YOU think. You’re stuck with me.”

And with that, he flew back to the table and resumed his unraveling of the pink shirt.

Adrien’s smile was soft. “Thanks.”

Plagg knew he had stepped dangerously into sentimental territory, so he said in his typical grumpy voice, “Yeah, sure.”

The conversation wouldn’t go further then that, Adrien knew - even though he was still scared of what his lady had in store for him that night. Knowing Plagg was on his side warmed his heart, but that didn’t say anything of Ladybug.

But he couldn’t worry too much about that now. There would be time for panicking and overthinking later. Right now, he had to take off his ring and turn into a soft pastel piece of pie.

“Okay. They’re waiting.”  Adrien put his fingers over the ring and started to slide it off. “See ya later, Plagg.”

The sudden smile on the kwami’s face was almost offensive.

“Sweet dream Camembert, here I go!”

Even though he loved Plagg, Adrien did _not_ understand his obsession with this smelly cheese. And while the kwami zapped into the ring, he hoped he wouldn’t have to hear about that dream in graphic detail later.

It took Adrien a few seconds while carefully putting the ring inside the drawer to notice that something was different, though.

Was that red that he just saw?

Was that _red_ on his ring finger?

His eyes immediately zoomed in to the color that caught his attention. It really _was_ red.

It was a red circle with a black line cutting it vertically in the middle and three black dots on each side. There was a tiny head and cute little antennae on the top.

A ladybug.

...

A _ladybug_?

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Couldn’t process it. Couldn’t fathom that it was actually real.

So many times he dreamed about this moment, and now that it seemed to be here, he felt like everything was frozen.

It was… It _was_ a ladybug. He hadn’t drawn it. Not this time, at least. No one had drawn it. It appeared on it’s own. It was engraved on his skin.

“Ladybug.”

Her soulmark. On his finger. This was definitely Ladybug’s soulmark resting carefully on top of his ring finger.

He was bad luck. Could he be this blessed? Could she really be meant for _him_ , and him _alone_?

The reality sank in.

“Ladybug!” he laughed, not knowing what to do with himself.

It was right there! Under his ring! Maybe it had even been there this whole time? Hidden by his Miraculous? How had he never thought to look there?!

He wanted to tell Plagg. He wanted to tell _someone_. Maybe he could put the ring on a different finger for a while, right? To show him? He had to see this!

As he reached to take the ring back, another thought ran through his mind. If he had her soulmark… Then she must have his too, right?

She had his soulmark - he hoped it was a cute little cat - somewhere on her body. And maybe she had already found it. Maybe she already knew.

Maybe she’s known for a while. Maybe she’s always assumed he knew too? Maybe she was confused that he never mentioned it? Maybe that’s what tonight was about?!

A knock on the door, and Adrien jumped off his chair.

… Right. He was in a dressing room.

“Are you almost finished, mister Agreste?” the voice sounded irritated.

“I’m- I’ll be right there! Sorry! I got-” I got my _soulmark_! “I got distracted.”

He could almost hear the woman rolling her eyes.

“We have twenty minutes to get you ready. There’s still the wig. Please come out as soon as you can.”

He nodded, even though she couldn’t see him.

“I’ll be right out!”

Adrien quickly caressed his finger with his other hand’s thumb while he marvelled at the tiny bug. He had a ladybug on his skin. Nothing could possibly ruin his day.

He rushed to get dressed for the shoot, planning to show Plagg the mark when he got home. While putting on layer after layer of soft pastel and ruffled fabric, he kept thinking about how glad he was that they made him change clothes before doing his makeup.

Those happy tears would have absolutely _ruined_ the eyeliner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you made it to the end!  
> This is the first fic I write in yeeeeears, so please tell me what you think of it! Respectful criticism is very welcomed.  
> If the English was wonky, I'm sorry, but it's my second language.
> 
> This will have more chapters because I'm slowburn trash. Can't wait to see what Ladybug has in store tonight for our poor emotional cat.
> 
> (and yes, that was a reference to Pink!Adrien, you tumblr-dwelling peeps)


	2. What To Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit!! The response I got for the first chapter was CRAZY!!!
> 
> It might not be crazy to most people, and yeah, I know I did my best and I'm happy with how the chapter turned out, but... I'm also well aware that no one knows me in this fandom. Like, at all. And I was fine with it. I was prepared to get a couple of hits and no comments. The feeling of finally writing again after years of nothing was more than enough.
> 
> But then people found this fic and they liked it and AAAAHH!! I'M SO THANKFUL I GET TO SHARE THIS STORY WITH OTHER PEOPLE. I'm so thankful for the WONDERFUL comments I got!! I didn't answer everyone because I think it's annoying when authors do that, but know that I read and re-read every single one of them. You all made my day.
> 
> I'll try to keep up a good update schedule, but I have periods where I get really sick so I can't promise anything. But as long as I'm feeling well, I'll probably be writing this.
> 
> These two idiots are almost too easy to write. They talk and I just write it down.
> 
> Anyway, long note, but I'm very excited. I'll be more concise int the future, haha. Enjoy the chapter!

Finding that cat on her ear had not been the most zen experience of Marinette’s life. There was screaming. There was jumping around and waving her arms and talking incoherently until she was out of breath. There was her mom knocking on her door and asking if she was okay as Marinette hurried to put the earrings back on to hide the damn cat.

There was Tikki’s cute little yawn as she came back to reality, like nothing was happening.

“Awn, that was quick. Now I’m sleepy” the kwami said with her eyes still closed.

“TIKKI!”

The little creature’s eyes blew open, in surprise. “What?”

Still somewhat loudly, Marinette stated “It’s Chat.”

It took Tikki a while to understand what was happening; but then, her look went from surprised to sympathetic. 

“So it was a soulmark, after all.”

“It was.” Marinette said, shoulders slumped, eyes confused and lost.

“A cat?”

“A black cat. Green eyes.” she nodded.

“Hmm.” Tikki was pensative. “And that’s bad?”

“That’s...” Marinette wasn’t sure what to say. She wasn’t sure of anything. “That’s  _ new _ .”

“It is.” Tikki agreed.

“It’s unexpected.” Marinette’s head kept nodding, like that helped her think.

“Hm-hm.” It wasn’t that unexpected to the kwami, but she understood her human’s feelings.

“And... complicated.” 

So complicated. 

Everything with Adrien aside, it was still a big problem. Chat Noir was supposed to be the love of her life, but he wasn’t really just “Chat Noir”, was he? That was an alias: a made-up name so he could fight Hawkmoth and keep his identity protected, just like what she had with the name “Ladybug”. She was Ladybug, yes; but first and foremost, she was Marinette. And whoever Chat was, she didn’t know him. Had never met him. Ladybug and Chat Noir existed to protect Paris, not to fall in love - if they were going to do that, they would have to do it without their masks.

But could they take the masks off? Not really. It wasn’t an option. It was too dangerous.

“Very complicated, yeah.” Tikki agreed.

Marinette let out a quiet whine and went to lay down on her bed. Hugging her pillows comforted her. But plastered on the wall, a smiling picture of Adrien mocked her.

Adrien.

How long had she been fawning over him? How many times had she tried to talk to him? Some were successful, like that time he came over to play games. Others, not so much. But everytime she talked to him, something inside her kept screaming that it was  _ right _ . That this boy was  _ special _ . His eyes, his smile, his courage, his kindness.

Would she have to give him up? Force down her feelings for him? Because of a cat on her ear, she would have to  _ conform _ ?

“Conform” sounded like a cruel word. Chat Noir shouldn’t  _ be _ a disappointment. He was special too, she knew. If she was honest with herself, he had all the qualities she admired so much in Adrien, too. She always thought that, whoever his soulmate was, must be really lucky. But… because of Adrien, Chat ended up being a disappointment, after all. Even if she knew in her brain that both boys had equal worth and were equally amazing, her heart… Her heart told her that…

“It’s not FAIR!” she exclaimed, more to herself then to Tikki.

Chat Noir didn’t deserve this. He deserved someone who would jump around in pure joy at finding his soulmark. And  _ she _ didn’t deserve this either! Everything was suddenly so messed up and so confusing!

She couldn’t even tell anyone!  _ Hey Alya, I got my soulmark, it’s a black cat with green eyes, what do you think it means? _ Not a chance.

Who else was close to Chat Noir - and knew him as Chat Noir so the mark would make sense to them - if not Ladybug? Showing anyone her mark would be the same as revealing her identity. She would have to deal with this herself. Only Tikki could ever know.

Only Tikki and…

“And now he knows too, doesn’t he?”

Tikki’s light chuckle was amused but still worried. “Probably.”

“Do you think he’s happy?”

This chuckle was bigger. “Probably!”

“Tikki, what do I  _ do _ ?”

The kwami laid down on the bed next to her conflicted chosen’s face. She was, after all, still kind of sleepy. Her face was calm as she tried to reason with Marinette.

“What do you feel?”

“I feel...” she sighed. “I don’t wanna hurt him.”

“Do you _ have _ to hurt him?”

“Maybe.” A pause. “I don’t know. I hope not.” 

“Because of Adrien?” Tikki looked at the photo.

“No!” Marinette blurted out, reaching to take the photograph off the wall. She did it carefully though, and didn’t rip it or damage it, instead laying it face down on the bed. “I mean, yes. That too. But it’s not just that. We’re superheroes, Tikki! We’re trying to protect the city. We don’t actually know each other. We can’t just become a couple as Ladybug and Chat Noir! Go to the movies in costume, have an ice cream date wearing masks! What kind of life would that be?”

Tikki gave her a half-smile. “Not much of a life.”

“Exactly! But he’s always so… flirty with me. What if he’s excited about this? Do you think he realizes how  _ complicated _ this is?”

“Maybe he does, Marinette. He can realize it’s complicated AND be happy.”

“I guess...” She wasn’t too sure. “And he deserves to be happy. I can’t hurt him.”

“You deserve to be happy too, Marinette.” Tikki’s tone was comforting, but serious. “It’s not your fault you have feelings for Adrien instead. It happens. You didn’t do anything wrong. If you’re uncomfortable with this, then tell him! You can take all the time you need to figure out how you feel. Just because he’s your soulmate, you’re not obligated to fall in love with him. Some people don’t. These things aren’t that simple and you’re very young. Chat Noir is a good person, he’ll understand and respect the time you need.”

Tikki made it sound so simple. So logical. And she was right. Marinette sighed in relief as she realized she didn’t have to decide anything yet, that her life and her feelings were still her own. Remembering how understanding Chat could be was also comforting; he really would respect her if she said she was confused.

“You’re right, Tikki. Thanks.”

She scrunched up her face. “But I’ll still have to deal with it  _ eventually _ .” Then, a thought ran through her mind. “Will we have to reveal our identities to eachother?”

“Only if you want to, Marinette.” Tikki shrugged.

“YOU said no one could ever know. That not even  _ we _ could know. That it put our civilian lives, the lives of our loved ones, and the safety of the city in danger!”

Tikki looked to the side. “This… may change things.”

“It may  _ change _ things? Are you serious?”

“It’s dangerous to risk letting Hawkmoth find out. But also, Hawkmoth isn’t going to be a problem forever, right?”

Marinette hadn’t thought about that. 

Ever, actually. Fighting akumas had become a normal part of her routine, and she accepted that that’s what her duty was. She hadn’t given much thought about what the future of her superheroing looked like. About a time when Hawkmoth was found and terminally defeated. A time when… her duty would be over.

Tikki seemed to read the conclusion her chosen was getting to. 

“You will always be Ladybug, Marinette.” She intervened, before the girl could get hooked on her overthinking tendencies. “People will always need protecting. My wilders always stay with me for life. But...”

Marinette looked up at her. She didn’t know where this was going. Tikki continued.

“Ladybugs and Chat Noirs usually know eachother’s identities. It helps make them stronger. Their families and trusted ones usually know, too.”

Okay,  _ that _ was a big surprise to Marinette. “Wait, really?!”

“Really! It’s much easier to take the burden of the Miraculous when you have people supporting you.”

The girl didn’t understand. “So why did you tell me to hide it at all costs?”

Tikki frowned. “This time it’s different. The Butterfly Miraculous has never been used for evil before. Usually all that our chosens have to deal with is bad people. War, tyrants. Not other Miraculous wielders.”

That, too, was a surprise to Marinette. Tikki kept talking. 

“The miraculouses exist to help humanity keep peace. In that case, having a support group is a great idea. But Hawkmoth can take over people’s minds; if he akumatizes someone who knows who you are...”

“Then he’ll attack us when we’re defenseless.” Marinette concluded what she already knew.

“Exactly.” Tikki didn’t sound happy at all. “It’s unlikely, but you or Chat could, technically, get akumatized. If I see a butterfly approaching you, I can probably purify it myself before it even gets you.”

Marinette sat up. “Wait, you can do tha-”

“But Chat’s kwami doesn’t have that power.” She interrupted, making it clear she wouldn’t be talking much more about the details of what kwami could or not do. “He  _ could _ fall victim. And then Hawkmoth would know it’s you.”

That idea seemed almost repulsive to Marinette. She was almost angry at the kwami for even suggesting it.

“Chat would never! He’s better than that!”

Tikki smiled. “I think so too. But... we can’t risk it.”

Marinette grumbled. She knew that. She did. It’s not like she wanted to share identities, either. This was happening too fast and it was too new and she was just… lost.

“So...” she tried to make sense of it. “So, nothing changes, right? We still can’t know who the other is. And if we can’t know, then we can’t...” Can’t what? Date? Fall in love? Get married and have a million babies? “Then it doesn’t matter if we’re soulmates or not.”

Tikki nodded. “Something like that.”

“And it doesn’t even matter if I’m in love with Adrien.” Even  _ saying _ that hurt. “I have time.”

“Yes” Tikki said. “Until you defeat Hawkmoth once and for all.” A smile. “After that, your Miraculous duty will be to keep peace, if you want it. Fight crime, things like that. And then it’s not that risky to share identities anymore, if it’s what you choose to do.”

Tikki wasn’t sure about how that idea would make Marinette feel. Would the girl prefer that Hawkmoth never get defeated, just so she wouldn’t have to deal with this?

Her response couldn’t be farther from it.

“Then I guess Chat and I need to discuss how to actually find him and take him down.”

 

* * *

 

After the conversation with Tikki, Marinette knew what to do.

This wasn’t only about love. They were superheroes: they had a job to do. As long as Hawkmoth was a threat, their duty would come first. It had to.

That meant two things. One, that she and Chat had to start searching for Hawkmoth directly, make plans to find him and get this over with. And two… That they’d have to  _ talk _ . 

_ About it. _

Because she knew, now. And if she knew, he probably knew too. And if he knew, he knew that she knew. Everyone knew everything and things couldn’t stay unsaid any longer.

Marinette decided that the next time she saw Chat - the next time an akuma attacked - she would set up a meeting with him. That alone was nerve-wrecking enough, as they had never met without Hawkmoth terrorizing the city, but the specific akuma that it happened to be was the icing on the cake.

“Dark Cupid”. Just what she needed. Perfect!

Of  _ course _ it had to be a love-related akuma.

The fight started off with Chat being his usual flirting self, which was actually kind of a surprise. If her mark was fresh, his had to be too. She assumed he would act differently towards her now that his flirting had much more weight than before, but he seemed the same. Not at all awkward or confused or fazed by her presence. It was like nothing had changed. It was weird, but also a relief. Chat’s cheeky flirting stayed an unmovable pillar in her life and amongst all the changes, it was a welcomed pillar.

What hadn’t stayed the same was her reaction to said flirting. Suddenly, she was nervous, and her sassy responses just weren’t coming to her like they usually did.

Luckly, Chat barely had enough time to notice that there was anything weird about his lady that day. Soon, a dark arrow hit him, and suddenly his only thought was to  _ destroy her _ .

Fighting Chat was weirdly cathartic, though, if Marinette was being honest. A small (but very loud) part of her really just wanted to punch him right in his  _ stupid face _ .

On the other hand, having to kiss him to break the spell was definitely not the most fun, non-awkward, super-healthy experience for her. She had kissed her soulmate for the first time ever while he frantically tried to murder her, and then he wouldn’t even remember it. Not everyone had romantic “first kiss” stories, but seriously, hers  _ had _ to be winning an award of some kind. 

_ Most unnecessarily ridiculous first kiss of all time goes to… Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Congratulations! _

She guessed it was a good thing he wouldn’t remember.

“Pound it!” he exclaimed, after the akuma was purified and Paris was back to normal. She smiled as she returned the gesture.

“Good job today, Chat!”

He smiled back with some uncertainty. She wasn’t sure what that meant. It’s not like he knew about the weird part of the battle, anyway.

However, she didn’t know how he felt about getting under an akuma’s control ( _ again _ ). His smile was covering a hurt he didn’t want her to see.

“Thanks, my lady.” His ring started beeping. “Oh, seems I gotta go!” He turned around. “See you later!”

Before he could give her his typical smile and a wink, she grabbed his arm. “Wait!”

That surprised him. “What is it?”

“We should… We should talk, right?” 

He blinked. She sounded like she meant more than what she said, but he wasn’t sure what it was. “Um… yeah? Okay.”

She nodded. “Okay. Then we should meet up and talk, sometime.”

He blinked twice this time. “Okay! You mean… meet in costume. Without akuma?”

She bit her lower lip. “Yeah. In costume.” Of course in costume - was he getting ideas already?

“So we can talk, right?” He seemed so confused.

“Yes. We have to talk, don’t you agree?”

“Um...” his lady was so sure of it. He didn’t know what was going on, but his mind went blank and it seemed very important so he just said “Sure.”

She noticed she was still holding his arm, so she let him go and coughed to gather her courage before speaking.

“So we could meet this Saturday night on top of the Eiffel Tower. No one will be there, so we could talk in private.” Her eyes blew wide as she realized the implications of the word  _ private _ (not that he noticed them, though). “To talk! We’ll need privacy to  _ talk _ . Right?” She fake-laughed.

“Uh, okay! Saturday night works for me.” He was still blinking in confusion.

His ring bleeped again, and her earrings joined in.

“Great!” her smile still seemed forced. “So I’ll see you then! Okay. Goodbye, Chat!”

She swung off with her yo-yo before his frowned, confused face could say goodbye back.

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien still had some leftover pink mascara on his lashes as he flew through Paris, after his shoots were over. He had been so excited to meet Ladybug on the Eiffel Tower that night that he barely took the time to properly clean off the makeup. All the time he spent in his room waiting for the sun to set was focused on talking non-stop and showing Plagg the ladybug on his finger for the millionth time. The kwami had to beg him to change the ring back to the usual finger, so he’s never have to look at that mark again.

“What’s wrong with this tiny ladybug? It’s adorable!”

Plagg rolled his eyes. “Nothing wrong with it. You just shoved it in my face so many times by now that if I see it again, I’ll have nightmares of it chasing me.”

Adrien laughed a little and apologised, doing what Plagg had asked. The change was so quick that the kwami didn’t even have time to retreat into the ring.

But eventually, night came, and with it, the figure of a black-wearing superhero zapping through Paris. A superhero who hadn’t noticed he still had pink mascara on until the wind made his lashes fly all over his eyes. 

Oh well. Too late to clean that now. He hoped Ladybug liked pink.

She hadn’t specified a time for the meeting, all she had said was “night”. But night was night, and now was night, and so Chat was on his way.

He got to the tower before her, as he assumed he probably would. He debated for a long time if he should do anything romantic like bring flowers, but her tone had been quite serious that day after Dark Cupid. This was probably about their marks, but she didn’t make it feel like a date or anything romantic. Not that he’d want it to be - not like this, at least. He kind of wanted the chance to ask her out first. Not because he was a boy and he was “supposed” to, he just really wanted to see her face as he beat her to making the first move.

That is, if she even  _ wanted _ to make the first move. Or have any moves being made at all. He wasn’t sure what she thought, yet.

But he was still excited.

He had dreamed about this moment more times then he dared count. Even before he met her. He would daydream about what his soulmate would be like, what their first post-mark encounter would be like. And after he met Ladybug? After he fell deeply, irreversibly in love with her? Those fantasies only became more common. And more intense.

What can be more romantic than being able to fly through Paris with the love of your life, finding the highest points of the most beautiful buildings to share alone? Being a superhero opened a whole new realm of possibilities that only served to feed even more into his imagination. And knowing the girl he was dreaming about, knowing how much more incredible she was than anything he ever imagined before, only made it worse. The first time he met Ladybug after finding her mark somewhere on his skin was a scenario he was well-versed in creating in his head.

There would be flowers. Croissants. Cookies. Moonlight. Music. He would confess his love and she would reciprocate and they would live the first magical night of the rest of their magical lives.

But without any flowers to hold or picnics to prepare, Chat was left with the option of walking up and down, watching the tourists in the lower levels while trying to calm down his nerves. He knew, of course, that reality and dreams were very different things. If she was planning on having the first magical night of their magical lives, she would have sounded different when setting this up. Something bothered her and he was a bit worried to find out what. He didn’t want his lady to hurt.

His wait wasn’t long - no more than ten minutes - but it felt like forever.

And then, a red figure appeared in the corner of his vision.

“Hey, Chat!” Her voice indicated a smile, but her posture wasn’t as confident as usual. She seemed… smaller?

Was she nervous too?

That hinted at this meeting really being about the soulmate thing, but he assumed that not even THAT would take his lady’s confidence away. Her shy posture was something new.

“Good evening, my lady.” He knew that being flirty had a different weight now, but he decided to let a bit of it slide. “You look beautiful with the city lights behind you.” She really did. It was like all of Paris had turned on the lights specifically to frame her figure.

And now, she was… red? Was she blushing? And looking to the side? And biting her lip?

It was like a shock arrow went right through his heart. Maybe he should hold back on the flirting for a while.

Then her eyes went back to his, and she burst out laughing. “I didn’t know we were supposed to dress up for the occasion!”

The tension was suddenly gone and her laugh somehow loosened his nerves and gave him butterflies at the same time. Even though he didn’t know what she was laughing at.

“We were?” he said, tilting his head.

She came closer and pointed at his eyes. “You did your makeup.” Then she rested her hand on her hip. “Now I’m embarrassed, I didn’t do anything.”

It was Chat’s time to laugh. “Haha, yeah! It was… sort of an accident, actually. I forgot I had it on.”

Ladybug smiled at him. “Well, I’m glad. Pink looks good on you.”

“You like pink, my lady?” he grinned.

“It’s my favorite color.”

He made sure to make a mental note of that.

Then, she sighed, and her expression turned serious. “Chat… let’s sit?”

He nodded. She looked more stiff now, kind of small again, as she walked up to the edge of the level they were in. It was at the very top of the tower, where visitors shouldn’t go, so there wasn’t a fence or even much of a floor to walk on, but she gracefully sat down on the edge and let her legs dangle over the city of Paris.

He did the same and sat beside her.

They both admired the lights for some time, while he presumed she organized her words. This meeting was her idea, so whatever she had to say, he would wait for her to say it.

Then she took in a deep breath, and turned her eyes to him.

“Chat… You… You know why I said we needed to talk… right?”

He gulped. He assumed this was about the soulmarks. But he couldn’t know for sure. And also, he hadn’t found his mark yet when she set up the meeting, so any non-verbal cues she might have given about that went over his head at the time.

It was also possible that the marks hadn’t even appeared yet, that day, and they were very very new (like, maybe,  _ today _ new), and she still hadn’t even seen hers. And maybe she had no idea that they were soulmates.

_ Oh, god, they were  _ **_soulmates_ ** _. _

… Focus, Adrien.

He didn’t actually know for sure why she said they needed to talk. But she was waiting for an answer, and he figured it was best to be honest than to dance around it. If she didn’t know yet, she would have to find out now.

“It’s… about the marks, right?”

Her face went red and she clenched her teeth. He figured she knew, then.

She forced out a chuckle as she said “Yeah!... So, you found yours?”

His left hand unconsciously went over his ring on the right one. “I did. Today, actually.”

Her eyes were wide as she turned to stare at him. “Wait, really? Today?”

He laughed a bit. “Yeah! It’s right under my ring, actually. I just happened to take it off today. I don’t even know how long it’s been there.” Silence. “When did you find yours?”

She looked back at the city. “Last week. They’re new.”

He smiled. They were actually talking about it! “What is it?”

“The mark?” she confirmed.

“Yeah. Mine is a tiny ladybug. It’s very pretty.”

She smiled, and this time it looked genuine. “I got a cute cat. Just the face. Black, with green eyes.”

Her legs were swinging back and forth, and he started doing the same. There was something truly invigorating about being that high, feeling the cool breeze, not afraid of falling to the ground. It gave him a sense of peace.

“I guess those are pretty obvious marks” he said.

“I guess they are”, she agreed.

More silence. He wasn’t sure what to say next.

“Mine is under one of my earrings”, she said eventually.

His eyebrows shot up. “Really? Under the Miraculous?”

“Yup. Just like yours.” She frowned. “A pretty weird coincidence.”

He shrugged. “Maybe it’s not a coincidence. Maybe the universe decided there was a reason.”

“Oh, so you’re one of those people who thinks the placement of the soulmark means something too? I always believed it was random.”

“Well… I do now!” He grinned at her. “A ladybug under the cat ring and a cat under the ladybug earring? Can’t be random.”

“True”, she grinned back. “Maybe it’s just our kwamis who are soulmates, and not us. Or maybe just the miraculouses themselves. They miss eachother.”

He frowned. “That’s not how it works...”

“I’m messing with you, Chat.”

He knew that, so he tried to laugh at the joke,  but deep down he didn’t really like it. She noticed he was the wrong crowd for that kind of humor and tried something she knew would work, to try and keep up the light mood.

“Paw-lease, Chat, don’t give me that look. My joke was meow-nificent”

That got a real laugh out of him.

“My lady! I had no idea you had such a claw-esome cat-titude towards puns!”

“I can turn it on when the situation calls for it” she smiled, proud of herself.

“Paw-lease, do.”

“Hey, that was my pun!”

“It’s mine now” he said, as he stretched his arms over his head. He felt relaxed. This felt right. “I’m glad you called me to meet you. It’s fun to talk when we’re not running around trying not to die.”

Her smile in response was sweet, but seemed to hide something more serious behind it. “It  _ is _ fun.”

He looked at her, matching her more serious tone. “But you didn’t call me here just to have fun.”

“No” she said, matter-of-factly. “I called you because we need to talk about Hawkmoth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell that I didn't rewatch Dark Cupid before writing this? Because I didn't rewatch Dark Cupid before writing this. If anything is too different... it's an AU. That's my excuse.  
> And before you say anything... I agree that Mari barely thought about Adrien, considering the size of her crush. She's just considerate of Chat's feelings and is bottling it up. We'll get to that angst, don't you worry.  
> Also, Hawkmoth? Get ready hon, because my children are coming for you.
> 
> (and to anyone who makes puns in their non-native language...... How??? I literally had to googled 'cat puns'. Please help.)


	3. Not Gonna Be Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so… quick disclaimer.  
> Like I said before, my health isn’t great, and that makes consistent writing difficult. But... the real problem to me was the ending of Season 2. It came out right after I started writing this fic, and I just didn’t know how to continue after that! I had different visions for the future of this story and the finale threw me off completely.  
> So… I stopped writing.  
> Actually, I stopped engaging with ML at all. I didn't even know season 3 was out already. I loved this dorks a lot and writing their dialog was natural, but suddenly it felt like I didn’t even know them anymore. The writing came out stiff, robotic.  
> But I never forgot this fic. I kept waiting for that inspiration from the show to light up again, but I’m not sure it will anymore. It is, after all, a kids show, and I’m nearly 24! I don’t blame ML for not driving me in as much as I’d like, they never meant it to be for me!  
> The truth is, the actual plot of the actual show is now too childish and honestly cringy to watch as a (cue Jenna Marbles voice) _24-year-old lady~_. But the sandbox - that is, the characters, the premise, the worldbuilding - is still super intriguing to me. And I think that’s the case with most adult ML fans.  
>  **So let’s make a pact. If you continue to read this story, you agree to disregard canon plot entirely, and just read a different plot built upon the same canon premise (plus a Soulmate premise).** I realize that’s the definition of fanfiction, but… I’m REALLY not gonna check the episodes for reference when writing this. I feel like that’s the only way it can get written at all. Pretend this fic was written while Season 1 was still airing and we’ll be fine.  
>  So, sorry, it wasn’t actually a quick disclaimer, but I feel like we can all heal and move on now. Right?  
> May the unashamed fanfic drama resume.

“Sure took you guys long enough to figure this out!” Plagg scoffed, unrolling a toilet paper roll over Adrien’s floor. “It was the obvious course of action from day one.”

Adrien was lying on the cold floor, one arm over his head, the other rested atop his stomach, fiddling with the ring on his finger. His stare was fixed to the roof, ignoring the toilet paper completely. 

“Then why didn’t you say anything, if you knew the ‘obvious course of action’ this whole time?”

Plagg zipped to the bathroom cabinet and back, picking his third toilet paper roll of the night.

“How should I know? I would’ve said something, but Tikki always insists we’re supposed to let you guys figure things out on your own. Just wastes time, if you ask me.”

Adrien turned his head to look at the kwami. “Tikki?”

Plagg gulped, realizing way too late that he wasn’t supposed to say that name. 

Well… things were starting to change anyway, and there was no turning back now. He hoped Tikki wouldn’t be too mad.

“Ladybug’s kwami. Don’t tell her I told you.” He knew she’d find out, but it didn’t hurt to try.

Adrien’s eyes widened. “That’s right! You must know her, don’t you?”

“Another thing you took way too long to figure out” Plagg scoffed again. “Yeah, of course I know her. I’ve known her for thousands of years. Way before you humans started writing things on walls, I knew Tikki. And that’s how I know she’ll be pissed if she finds out I told you about her. So, zip!”

Adrien laughed. That whole millenia kwami thing made him really curious, but he knew to let a subject go. Besides, they had been talking about a much more pressing matter.

Him and Ladybug had devised a plan to find out where Hawkmoth is, so they could fight him face-to-face. They were going to start meeting regularly to patrol the city, look for clues, things like that. And Plagg was contributing by mocking them for not doing that sooner.

“Really, kid, we’re all lucky you two turned out to be ‘soulmates’” - the air quotes obvious in his voice and dripping with disdain for the cheesiness of the word - “or you might never had talked about this! Funny how that turned out.” The current toilet paper roll was almost undone already, but that didn’t stop Plagg from rolling it back and forth.

Adrien tried to ignore how his heart jumped at the word “soulmates”, since he and Ladybug (alright, mostly Ladybug) had decided not to deal with this matter for now. Instead, he focused on another, smaller issue.

“You’re gonna clean that up, right, Plagg?” He gestured to the floor.

Plagg’s eyes didn’t even move from his toilet paper prey. “You know I always do.”

“No, you always just use your kwami powers and pulverize the mess out of existence.”

“So, what I said. I clean it up.” Plagg threw the empty roll up in the air, as if to ceremoniously announce he had won the battle against it.

And Adrien caught the roll mid-air as it descended back towards his face. “That’s not cleaning it! I keep having to ask Natalie for more toilet paper and soon enough she’s gonna call a doctor to check up on me!”

“So, you’d rather I roll these back up and return them to the bathroom, so you can  _use_ them?” Plagg gave him a grin.

Adrien took a long look at all that paper touching the floor. “Ugh, nevermind.”

“Exactly.” Plagg threw his tiny body at the floor, enjoying the paper bed he had made for himself. “See, kid, that’s the problem. You never think things through.”

“And you’re just a  _delight_ to live with.” Adrien grumbled. “I bet Tikki doesn’t ruin everything in Ladybug’s room. I bet she’s a very well-behaved kwami.”

“Yup, she’s boring alright. You’re a lucky kid, you know? Ladybug only _wishes_ she could have a kwami as cool as me!”

Plagg seemed pretty pleased with himself. Adrien rolled his eyes. He would never admit it, but he actually wouldn’t trade the tiny cat hurricane for anything else. And he kind of hated that Plagg was right about that.

“You know, I think it was Tikki who came up with this whole ‘patrol’ idea, to be honest”, Plagg continued, closing his eyes in the comfort of his toilet paper bed. “But I’m sure she didn’t just mention it to Ladybug. She must have waited for the right opportunity, and then guided Ladybug with questions so she’d come up with the idea herself. That’s more like Tikki’s style. Not me!” Plagg pointed at himself proudly. “I either say things or I don’t. I’d thank the universe for having me as a kwami everyday, if I were you.”

Adrien chuckled a bit. “I thought you weren’t supposed to tell me about Tikki.”

“Hey, that doesn’t sound very thankful of you.”

“Alright”, the boy obliged. “Thank you, Universe, for giving me a kwami that tells me about other kwami even when he’s not supposed to and even when I didn’t ask.”

“That’s better” Plagg said.

They both laid on the floor in silence for a while. Adrien had a lot in his mind. A lot of feelings, too. Some were good ( _great_ ), but some were… confused.

“She never actually said how she feels about being soulmates, did she.”

It wasn’t a question. It was a statement. Ladybug had circumvented her reaction to their soulmarks completely and gone straight to business. Her logic was simple: there was no point in figuring out what they meant to each other as a couple, without first revealing their identities. And they couldn’t do that while Hawkmoth was still loose. They had to find him and defeat him anyway - even if they hadn’t thought about that before - so the conversation about being soulmates would just wait until then. 

It made sense, and he agreed. To an extent, at least. He didn’t think that wearing masks completely negated who they were, and he didn’t see why the topic had to be put 100% on hold until they could take the masks off. But he agreed with her that there was only so much they could do, in terms of getting to know each other, while keeping their identities secret. So he was okay with the plan of waiting.

Except that… was he really? Something in his gut told him that this was all very _wrong_ , that he had to do something. Or at least, that there was an element to this story that he was missing. Something that he didn’t see. Something that… she didn’t say.

“It’s because she’s upset, isn’t it.”

Another statement. Plagg only hummed in response, not daring to say anything. The girl was as much a mystery to the thousands-of-years-old kwami as she was to the young boy. All Plagg knew was that humans tended to make a big deal out of things that would soon be resolved, whether he got involved or not - so he prefered to let these things take their course sometimes.

“Maybe she’s just upset that our duty to the city has to come first.” Adrien’s words were hopeful, but his tone didn’t match. That didn’t sound right. Duty or no duty, seeing that little ladybug on his finger had sent him flying with joy - if she had felt the same, wouldn’t it be visible?

Adrien grumbled, and got up from the floor. There had been way too many emotions for one day, and it was almost numbing at this point. That morning, his biggest worry was that he’d have to be away from his ring during the photo shoot; that felt like it was ages ago! He found the mark, met the girl, and came back home confused all within a few hours.

He needed a shower. And a full night of sleep. Luckly, the next day was Sunday, and he didn’t have any modelling to do. He also didn’t have school, and as far as his father was concerned, he’d spend the whole day at home, studying. That was half true - he did have a mountain of homework to catch up with - but at sunset, Chat Noir and Ladybug would take advantage of a schooless night (at least, he  _assumed_ his lady was also a highschooler) and start their investigation through Paris.

But the important thing now was: he could sleep in. 

“Plagg…” he said, walking lazily to the shower while gesturing to the toilet paper on the floor.

“I know, kid. I’m cleaning.”

With a quick motion of his tiny paw, the kwami pulverized the huge mess on Adrien’s floor. For a second it was all black - the next it was gone. It gave Adrien a weird sense of satisfaction, and for a second he wished Plagg could just zap all his confusion out of existence too.

This wasn’t going to be easy.

* * *

 

The next day, Marinette was standing in her room, taking in deep breaths. This wasn’t going to be easy.

Adrien’s face was still all over the room, and it couldn't stay like that any longer. Since the day she found her mark earlier that week, Marinette had taken down a few posters, during specific episodes, but she still had to actually stop and de-Adrienize the entire place. Chat deserved better than that. 

And so did Adrien. 

And so did  _her_.

She couldn't bring herself to just throw it away, though. At least, not yet. Marinette began by emptying a drawer of sewing supplies to make room for the aftermath of her teenage obsession, and then got to work. 

As she carefully peeled the pictures off the wall, she started to realize just how many of them were taken from magazines and advertisements. Truth is, she hadn't taken the time to look at them individually for a while, instead getting used to the pictures as a natural part of her room decor. But as she examined them one by one, Marinette started seeing something she hadn't before: there was a stark difference between Adrien's modeling face and the genuine smiles she got glimpses of in school. The boy in the advertisements was handsome, sure. But it wasn't him. He was good at his job, but now that she knew what he looked like happy, she could tell that he didn't  _like_ it. The smile was distant, professional... manufactured.

She decided some of the pictures would actually make it to the garbage bin, after all. As weird as it felt to crumple up his paper face and throw it away, it would feel even worse to keep them. 

Instead, Marinette selected the pictures she had with him in school (few as they were), the ones Nino had shared online (Adrien's social media was handled by an agent), and the screenshots she had gotten from him laughing at interviews and things like that. Not that his father allowed him to really play celebrity like that; the one being interviewed or showcased was always the adult fashion designer. But his son would sometimes appear silently by his side. 

She noticed how Adrien sometimes laughed to himself in the background, and there was one specific picture she really liked from when a camera crew was filming the Agreste mansion. While Gabriel himself explained how old the marble columns were, his dutiful son leaned against a window, looking outside. It was recent footage, from after she'd met him, and the way he looked through the glass was probably the most beautiful she'd ever seen him. He seemed to be lost in thought. And he seemed to really enjoy whatever thought he was lost in. Honestly, this was probably just her wishful thinking, but he looked like he was thinking of someone. Half-lidded, soft smile, longing. She liked to imagine he was thinking of her. She'd certainly made that face thinking about him more than once. The camera wasn't even focusing on him, and it could have missed him altogether, but she was really glad it somehow captured that face. She had screenshot it and printed it, not caring to think about how creepy that might be. This one was definitely going in the drawer.

The thought of that made her remember why she was doing this. The cat in her earlobe burned again, even though it was technically healed already. 

Chat.

The boy who had clearly been more excited about being bound to her than anything else she'd ever seen. Who was most likely not staring at someone else's picture right now, thinking about how much he loved it and wanted to store it neatly in a nice drawer to keep forever.

_No_ , Marinette reminded herself.  _It's not your fault. That's not how that works._

She hadn't asked Chat to be excited about their soulmarks, she hadn't promised him any excitement in return. She knew that, and so did he. But it was still hard. 

Tired of reliving this thought pattern over and over, Marinette folded up the picture in her hands, stored it in the drawer, and closed it. Then, a second later, she remembered it wasn't over - the pictures were off the walls, but there was still a pile on her table waiting to be sorted. Not to mention all the notes she had on Adrien's schedule. But she had had enough. Opening the drawer once again, she shoved it all in there, and closed it again for good.

Marinette took a quick look around her room. No more Adrien. Only emptiness, and her.

Her... and Tikki, who flew into view in a movement so fast it actually startled Marinette for a second. Tikki didn't seem to notice, instead holding up a piece of paper much larger than herself over her head.

"I made you something!" her high-pitched voice announced.

It was a picture like the ones she had just taken off the walls, but this one showed Marinette's face instead, big and with a bright smile. She could recognize the genuine happiness in her own features, but... she didn't remember ever taking that photo!

And that wasn't all. There was a Tikki floating beside Marinette's happy face, smiling at the viewer with the same intensity as her wielder. Again, it was a smile Marinette knew well, but she was very sure she'd never taken a picture with Tikki. The kwami told her it wasn't even possible, that she wouldn't even show up! She vividly remembered asking if kwami were vampires, after learning that bit of information.

"How... what?" was all the girl could say.

"I made it for you! And I think it should be the first of many." Tikki exclaimed, proudly. But that didn't answer any questions.

"When did we?..."

"Oh, we didn't!" the kwami at last picked up on the girl's confusion. "I forgot, you don't actually know I can do this... but I made it by myself. I wanted to have you looking as happy as I've ever seen you. I wanted something to show our friendship! I think it would look great on your wall!"

Marinette blinked twice. Did she mean it was a... painting? But it looked so real...

Tikki giggled. "I made it with  _magic_ , Marinette. My power is creation, remember? Don't worry though, only we can see my image floating there with you. Anyone else who comes here will think you just took a selfie alone. So no covers blown. But I think you should get some real pictures with you and Alya, or your family, or your other friends... fill that wall again, right? It would look so nice!"

The wheels were turning somewhat slowly in Marinette's head. The perfection of the "picture" that she never posed for sent her head spinning. Like a real photo, but one that never happened. It felt weird, but it was also... amazing.

"You can just make anything you want?" Marinette asked, dumbfounded.

"No, of course not!" Tikki shook her head. "But also... yes? It's nothing you should worry about though. Just take the gift, silly!"

Marinette realized that she was still staring, and as powerful as Tikki was, it was possible that her tiny arms were getting tired of holding something twice her size.

"Thank you, Tikki" she smiled, as she took the paper in her hands. "I love it!" She really did.

"You're welcome!"

They both took pieces of tape and secured them behind the picture, so Marinette could glue it to her favorite spot on the wall: the first one people saw when they climbed into her room. After admiring Tikki's handiwork a few moments longer, Marinette decided that her kwami had the right idea. The room needed more of her face beside the people she loved. She'd have to scout Alya's phone the next day for the best selfies the two had taken together - that'd be a start.

The sun started setting through her window, reminding her that her next meeting with Chat was approaching. She sighed. Opening the hatch that led to the balcony, she supposed she'd wait for night outside. Watching the sunset over Paris' horizon always seemed to calm her down, the oranges and pinks detangling her anxieties with masterful fingers.

Marinette leaned against the fence of her balcony, and Tikki landed on her shoulder. This was their routine on quiet days: they'd stand there, admiring the view, and engaging in no more than idle chatting. The balcony, which had been her place of solitude for so long, was now her and Tikki's special space away from everything, especially at that time of day. Nothing could disturb them there. In that moment, no problems existed, nothing in the world except the colorful sky and the quiet company they gave each other. 

Until a loud  _thud_ above startled them both.

"Ouch!" a familiar voice followed the noise.

Tikki instinctively found a place to hide, and Marinette turned to find the source of the disturbance. It didn't take her very long. 

And then she couldn't believe her eyes.

A few meters above her was a teenage boy, in black leather and cat ears, face down on her rooftop. A boy mumbling something about stupid pigeons. And seemingly not noticing her presence at all.

She absolutely could _not_ believe her eyes. And apparently, she couldn't trust her lips either, because before thinking, she yelled:

"Chat Noir, _what the hell_ are you doing there?"

* * *

 

Adrien couldn't contain his excitement to see his lady again, even under the confusing circumstances between them. Ladybug was Ladybug, and being around Ladybug would never not be his favorite thing to do.

They had agreed to meet at the Eiffel Tower again, around the same time, right after sundown. Last time she had only said the word "night", but the terms for this first "patrol" of the city were a bit clearer: meet around 6pm, plan out strategies, and then run through the major streets of Paris looking for trouble - before heading home by 9, of course. The point was to practice their abilities and keep them sharp, but also to lend a hand on non-akuma-related crime, if they could. There wasn't much of a chance they'd randomly run into Hawkmoth himself just by jumping around rooftops, but they could probably catch a cutpurse or two.

Though if Adrien was quite honest, he didn't feel like his 15 years old, sheltered self was at all qualified to be messing with regular criminals. Many police officers would agree. They only barely accepted the presence of the two unknown figures fighting the mysterious Hawkmoth for the forseeable future, and that was without knowing that the figures were teenagers. 

He thought maybe Ladybug felt similarly, but none of them had said anything. That was, after all, what superheroes were supposed to do. If they were in it for the long run, they might as well start practicing. Not like they were in much physical danger from bullets anyway, with the magic of their suits and Ladybug's healing powers. It should be alright, he thought.

He was, admittedly, more worried with how long 6pm was taking to arrive. He had done all his homework and it was barely past 4 now, his anxiety building inside him.

Plagg commented that just because they were meeting later, it didn't mean Chat Noir couldn't start his own practice now. If he didn't use cataclysm, the transformation could easily last for hours. Adrien felt that Plagg mostly just wanted to avoid the time around an anxious human, but the advice was good nonetheless. His father wouldn't be home until much later, and no one else would bother him that day. He could go now.

"Alright Plagg... claws out!"

He quickly transformed, jumped out the window, and let his limbs naturally take him wherever they pleased. Chat Noir was once again loose in the city of Paris.

The simple sensation of running, jumping, _flying_ (although not literally) with his baton was something he'd never get used to. He lost track of time - exactly what he thought would be impossible - as he explored the city from above, testing the limits of how high he could go, how fast he could run. A few citizens saw him and looked around for an akuma, frightened, but a quick wave of his hand made it clear to them that he was just having fun, which left some of them angry, others amused, and most of them confused. He wondered if this would be in Alya's blog the next day, and what kind of wild speculation would follow about what exactly was the nature of the heroes' existance. It made him chuckle to himself, enjoying the sweet taste of being in on that particular secret.

And speaking of taste... Chat was starting to get hungry. A sweet, delicious smell filled the air, and he realized he was close to Marinette's parents' bakery. He hadn't had much chance to try their pastries, but the times he did, he could swear he'd never had anything more delicious in his life. And he was French!

He didn't have any money on him, but for some reason he felt his feet drag him in the direction of the smell. He wondered what Tom and Sabine's policy was regarding hungry stray cats; they were nice enough that they probably fed them. He couldn't see them now, but from the top of the neighboring building, he could see the bakery entrance, could bask in the smell emanating from it.

He also pictured himself casually walking him, ears and all, and ordering a croissant like nothing weird was going on. He wondered how they'd react. In that scenario he could actually pay for the food, but it was a funny image nonetheless. Perhaps he should try it next time. He could even bring some pastries to Ladybug as well - she would likely appreciate it. 

Lamenting the fact that he had no money this time, Chat sighed and prepared to jump over the bakery, planning to reach the building on the other side. It was getting dark, so he assumed he might as well make his way to the Eiffel Tower now. He extended his baton, took a few steps back, and ran for the jump.

And the second his feet left the ground, a huge flock of pidgeons decided that that was the best time to fly right by his face.

Adrien yelped in surprised and the baton lost its balance. The birds flew away unharmed - they were probably only 4 or 5, and not the enormous battalion of wings he first thought them to be - but Chat didn't have the same luck. All he could manage to do was aim for the bakery's roof, and prepare for impact. He landed against his shoulder with a loud  _thump_.

The pain was immediate, and sharp, but noticeably not serious. The cat inside him growled for revenge. For a second, he swore to hunt down every last pidgeon in Paris and make them pay for this! And the worst part was that he wasn't even sure if that was just Plagg's feline anger or honestly his own.

"Stupid pidgeons..." he grumbled, not bothering to get up from his humiliating position. Instead, he decided he'd stay there, face down on a roof, waiting for the pain to wash away and the rage to subdue, before moving on. Not like anyone could see his pathetic situation anyway.

Until a familiar female voice shrieked from the balcony below. 

"Chat Noir, what the hell are you doing there?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you weren't expecting Marichat this soon, were you?  
> Don't worry, neither was I. I swear Marinette was just going to enjoy her sunset and head for the meeting. I was gonna write the patrol this chapter. I was as surprised as anyone when Chat fell on her roof! But I can't control what that catboy does anymore than he can.  
> On another note, was Adrien longingly looking through the window thinking of Ladybug, or of Tom and Sabine's pastries? Who knows! Poor boy hardly ever gets carbs.
> 
> (and thank you for sticking around, if you got this far!)


End file.
